WWTBCWSPLLAWSSOTT
by John Kelly
Summary: The charmed ones face a demon who puts them into several TV shows and movies (The real title is too long, so the title above is the initials!)
1. Sitcom Demon

TITLE: "Who Wants To Be Clueless When South Park Loves Lucy And When Sabrina Sails On The Titanic"  
PLOT: The charmed ones face a demon who puts them into several TV shows and movies.  
SPOOFS: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Clueless, South Park, I Love Lucy, Sabrina, & Titanic.  
AUTHORS NOTE: I know its kinda corny, but it was fun to write. And I wrote "Pipe" instead of Piper in one scene, so its not spelled wrong. And they act like they would in the TV shows, if you are wondering.  
  
  
The charmed ones ran up the stairs followed by Leo and Cole. They rushed into Piper and Leo's room. Paige orbed the couch in front of the door and they sighed in relief.  
  
"I never heard of this demon before!" said Cole.  
  
"Book!" yelled Paige as she orbed the book of shadows into the room. Piper flicked the pages and landed on one: The Sitcom Demon!  
  
"The sitcom demon? The Source is really starting to suck!" said Phoebe. She looked at the book. "It doesn't say how he is vanquished, but it does say what it does."  
  
"What does it do?" yelled Leo.  
  
"Apparently he makes you a sitcom. That doesn't sound so bad!" said Paige, reading over Piper's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, the door blew up and they huddled together in comfort. A scary demon walked through the door. He put up his hand and a red glowing light came out of it. It shined on the group and they disappeared. The light turned into a big red ball, floating in mid air and it flew into the TV.  
  
ZAP! 


	2. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire

The group looked around. They saw many seats and 2 in the center of the room. Piper was in one of the 2 seats, sittting across from an ugly man. They were on a TV show... Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!  
  
"Piper, you are at $32,000, and you have 1 lifeline left. Lets play!" said the host, Regis Philman. The lights did the wierd thing they do and he read the question. "What is the most popular popsicle flavor? A. Cherry, B. Grape, C. Orange, D. Strawberry."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Piper!  
  
"Calm down, Piper" said Paige from one of the seats.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Paige!" she told her. "This is not a fair question, Regis. It is based on pure opinion!"  
  
"Just answer the question, Mrs. Halliwell." he told her.  
  
"Well, personally, my favorite flavor is orange, so C."  
  
"And you are correct!" said Regis.  
  
Leo stood up. "Good job, honey!" he said to her. She rolled her eyes!  
  
"For $64,000, What is the number 1 show on the WB? A. Dawson's Creek, B. Charmed, C. Angel, D. 7th Heaven."  
  
"I think it should be Charmed, but I'm not sure. I wanna 50/50" said said. The computer narrowed it down to 7th Heaven and Charmed. She held out her hands and froze the building (except her unfreezable sisters). Piper got up and waled over and looked at Regis' screen. It said 7th heaven was the answer.  
  
"Piper!" yelled Phoebe.  
  
"Hey! This will get us the money for the manor when demons attack!" Piper told her. She sat backd own and unfroze everybody. "D!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you are... Correct!" he told her.  
  
"I'm gonna stop here." she told him.  
  
"Here is a check for $64,000 and a remote."  
  
"A remote?" she said looking at her sisters.  
  
Paige knew what it was for. "The book said that you get out by using the remote. Change it!"  
  
ZAP! 


	3. Titanic

Phoebe looked around at where she was. She was laying on a door in the middle of the ocean. Hanging out on the one side was Cole. She saw her family floating around in life jackets. People were screaming. She was in the movie Titanic.  
  
"We must be on HBO!" she told Cole.  
  
"Never let go, Phoebe. Never let go." he told her as he shivered. Phoebe started to tear. "What's wrong, sweety?" he asked Phoebe.  
  
"I always cry in this movie. Here. I'm gonna change the movie. Get up here!"  
  
"I can't. It will flip over." he corrected her.  
  
"Not if I do this." she told him. She started to levitate over the door. He climed up and layed down.  
  
"Your so smart honey!" he said. He looked around. "Look!" he exclaimed. "The remote!"  
  
Phoebe stopped levitating and jumped into he water. "Cannonball!" she yelled. Phoebe swam to the remote and chnaged the channel.  
  
ZAP! 


	4. Clueless

Paige, Piper, & Phoebe sat on a bench. Leo and Cole walked over to them. They were wearing baggy jeans, and all sorts od tenage clothes.  
  
"Yo, Pipe!" Leo said to Piper. "Pucker up!" he said, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"As if!" Pier yelled, hitting him with her yellow purse that matches her skin-tight dress. "He's so clueless!" she told her sister Paige who was weraing a bright pink skirt, a white belt, with a pink shirt.  
  
"I need to call daddy and make sure he's eating right." said Phoebe. "Does anybody have a cell phone? My battery is dead." she told her friends.  
  
Paige pulleld her purse out and looked through it. It was filled with alot of junk. "Lets see. Lipstick, chapstick, brush, comb, tweezers, hair spray, eye liner, mirror, remote, hand lotion, eye shadow, and-" she stopped. "Wait a minute!"  
  
She picked up the remote and changed the channel.  
  
ZAP! 


	5. South Park

Cole looked around. He was in a cartoon. He was at a bus stop standing next to Leo, Darryl. On the corner of the street had a wooden sign that said "Welcome to South Park. Population: 86"  
  
"Wow! Look at the ugly mother *@#%&s* color of this *&$% orange outfit!" he said.  
  
"Hey you ^#@holes! You die yet, Cole?" laughed the heavier version of Dan, Piper's ex, who was walking to the bus stop. Cole threw a energy ball at Dan. Dan flew back and hit the ground.  
  
"That does it!" yelled Dan. He pulled out a bottle and threw it at Cole. Cole exploded.  
  
"Oh my go, you vanquished Cole!" yelled Leo.  
  
"You bastard!" yelled Darryl.  
  
Dan hopped on the bus that just arrived. "Oh well. He shouldn't have done that!" he said. He tripped in the isle of the bus! "*&$^#^& that stupid remote was in the way!"  
  
Leo pushed Dan out of the way and grabbed the remote.  
  
ZAP! 


	6. I Love Lucy

Leo stood inthe middle of a room. It was black and white. He was wearing a suit that he wore before he died in the 50s. Next to him was Piper, with an outfit his wife wore int he 50s, and witrh bright red hair (but you can't tell in black and white).  
  
"Good morning, Piper!" said Paige, who walked into the room without knocking. She was followed in by the fatter version of Cole.  
  
"Hi, dear!" she said as she got up, rushing Piage to the kitchen. "Don't laugh when you see him, but Leo has a big iron mark on his suit."  
  
"What's wrong with them" he asked Cole as he got up and walked to the kitchen. Cole looked at his back and saw the iron mark.  
  
"Oh, my, Leo!" he said. "Look at your back!"  
  
Leo took the coat off and saw the mark. He got a really mad face and walked twords the kitchen. Paige and Piper came out.  
  
"Piper! You've got some 'splaining to do!" he said in a cuban accent.  
  
"Ewwww!" she said. She looked at the desk and saw a remote. She ran over, grabbed it, and changed the channel.  
  
ZAP! 


	7. Sabrina

Leo looked around. He was in a house. Down the stairs walked a girl. It was Sabrina!  
  
"Oh my god! I watch your show all the time!" he said.  
  
"Eww! I hate Charmed." she told him. "Get away!" she said as she zapped herself out of the room.  
  
Leo looked up as he heard a lightning crash. He ran up the stairs and opened up the closet door. Out came Cole, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe.  
  
"Guys! We are in Sabrina!" he said.  
  
"I hate that show!" the rest fo the group said in usion.  
  
"I heard that!" yelled a voice! Sabrian appeared again. "I'm that only witch on the WB!" she told them. She held out her finger and zapped them.  
  
ZAP! 


	8. Vanquish

They appeared back in the room. The sitcom demon was still there. He was about to put them in the TV again, but Piper froze him.  
  
"How do we get rid of him?" Cole asked.  
  
"I've got an Idea!" yelled Paige.  
  
She picked up a nearby remote. The demon unfroze and went after them. She hit the power button and the demon yelled as he got vanquished.  
  
"Remind me not to watch TV again!" siad Phoebe. "Ooh! Look at the time! Charmed is on!" she said as she turned on the TV.  
  
"I knew that wouldn't last. I can't wait until Sabrina is on tomarrow so I can blow the TV up!" said Piper.  
  
They all sat down and watched TV, but little do they know that the demon was not vanquished...  
  
THE END  
  
  
------------  
How did you like it? It was kinda corny, but you'll survive! Please review! If you have any comments, ideas or whatever, email me at sraeps1@cs.com!  
  
Oh, see my charmed site at Charmedhut.cjb.net! 


End file.
